


Идеальное сочетание

by Epic_elven_briefs



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: AU, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omega Verse, Out of Character, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:28:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25380124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epic_elven_briefs/pseuds/Epic_elven_briefs
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Kudos: 3





	Идеальное сочетание

Омеги пахнут молоком и теплой карамелью, обволакивающей сознание и приятно напоминающей о родительском тепле, первом крове и материнских руках. Омеги улыбаются ласково, нежно, мягко гладят по волосам и тихо мурлыкают, успокаивая. Омеги созданы для дома, в котором оберегают очаг и поддерживают монолитный покой, в который может вернуться альфа. Мир омеги существует вокруг мира альфы и это правильно, это верно по законам Вселенной.

У Магнуса золотым холодным огнем горят в темноте кошачьи глаза, выглядя еще более чудовищно, чем о них говорят. У него крепкие, сухие руки, покрытые тоненькой сеткой шрамов, наложенной со временем работой. Магнус усмехается, вскидывая угольные уголки бровей, прежде чем переломать чужие кости одним движением руки и переступить через труп. От него пахнет абсентом, жженым сахаром и сырой от дождя землей. Его мир вращается вокруг работы, службы в «Пандемониуме» и полных тишины вечеров в казенной квартире, где его никто не трогает до начала новой смены.

Омеги верят в судьбу Метки, ищут тех, чьи символы оставлены на их телах, доверчиво заглядывают в глаза, когда слышат знакомое имя. Для омеги связь с истинной альфой — больше, чем подарок небес. А потеря связи — хуже падения в Ад.

У Магнуса на плече лазуритом отпечатано «Александр Г. Лайтвуд», на которое он не молится по ночам. И тяжело вздыхает, опрокидывая в себя очередную стопку, когда друг растирает на ладони сизо-серое, чернильное «Саймон Льюис», тихо, через стиснутые зубы шипя ему о том, какой этот Саймон урод, что мечется между Охотницами и оборотнем.  
Магнусу искренне все равно, когда он впервые смотрит в глаза своего соулмейта после разговора их начальства. Элиас рядом стискивает кулаки так, что Бейн чувствует спиной его злость, направленную на альфу напротив, и, может быть, у него есть на это право, потому что он тот из немногих постоянных партнеров, с кем спит Маг.

— Магнус Бейн, нас не представили, — произносит он, выходя из здания управления, встречаясь с Охотником, который смотрит на него немного растерянно, быстро теряя хмурый вид. Мальчишка, слишком мальчишка для такого прожженного циника и прагматика, коим стал Маг за последние три сотни лет.

— Алек. Александр Лайтвуд, — отзывается альфа, взяв себя в руки, смотря ему в глаза с некоторым непониманием пару долгих секунд, прежде чем теряет надежду, отстраняясь, — нам пора идти.

— Да, вернемся к работе, — кивает Бейн, проходя мимо него и спускаясь по лестнице, у подножья открывая для них портал. Охотник поправляет свое оружие и спускается следом, ныряя в дыру между пространством.

Омега может не волноваться о своей защите, когда рядом его альфа. Альфа никогда не предаст омегу-соулмейта и всегда защитит, даже ценой своей жизни. Их взаимодействие — сложная, гармоничная, практически идеальная реакция двух заведомо созданных друг для друга элементов.

Магнус впечатывает охотника в стену душевой и прижимает к его шее китайский кинжал прежде, чем тот успевает коснуться его плеча со спины. В глазах парня на несколько секунд собираются клочья страха, но после он расслабляется под его рукой. Доверяет. Делает глупость — считает Маг.

— Ты — моя омега, — спокойно говорит Алек и касается свободной рукой его руки с кинжалом, коротко ведет холодными пальцами по смуглой коже, вызывая ощущение мурашек и едва различимых разрядов тока.

— Это не помешает мне вспороть тебе горло, если еще раз подойдешь со спины, — ровно предупреждает Бейн, отпуская охотника, оставляя на его шее тонкую, ровную царапину от клинка, которая все же кровоточит. Руку посещает фантомное ощущение дрожи, хотя он и видит, что держит кинжал ровно. Спустя тысячелетие существования он не представляет себе, что должен испытывать к появившемуся соулмейту.

Омеги хранят верность своей истинной паре и никогда не предадут. Они способны на самопожертвование ради истинного и их детей даже тогда, когда это не требуется.

Магнус за шкирку выдергивает охотника из-под огня и накрывает их защитным куполом, ругаясь сквозь стиснутые зубы. У него в груди горит от переизбытка магии после сорванной на ментальном хранилище печати. Он даже вполуха не слушает того, что говорит ему напарник, превращая в выжженную пустыню все, что находится рядом с ними в радиусе пары миль, и на мгновение теряет контроль, оказываясь под перевернувшимся охотником с зафиксированными руками — тот знает, как обезвредить его магию на первое время.

— От тебя пахнет чужим, — практически рычит Лайтвуд и Бейн удивленно распахивает кошачьи глаза, смотря на него. Молодой альфа ревнует, хотя не имеет на это прав, но это ощущение заставляет гудящую во всем теле силу Мага усмириться, словно бы почувствовав вину, и это удивляет его настолько, что он даже не спешит выбираться из-под такого же чужого альфы, как тот, с кем Бейн провел прошлую ночь. — Но ты защитил меня, — парень не ослабляет хватки на его запястьях, наклоняется, ведет носом у самой шеи Мага, и Магнус впервые ощущает себя беззащитным. Это пугает, но короткое касание сухих губ успокаивает и он закрывает глаза.

От соприкосновения меток пары испытывают особое чувства. Омега лучше понимает своего альфу и проникается к нему доверием. Альфа осознает всю нежность и хрупкость вверенной ей жизни.

Магнус, рассматривая собственное имя на плече охотника, проглатывает горькую слюну. Ровные шрамы занимают лопатку Лайтвуда так, чтобы их метки идеально наложились друг на друга, но выглядят от того не менее кошмарно. Маг уже сожалеет о том, что пришел в тренировочный зал, не проверив, есть ли в нем кто-то, но просто развернуться и уйти не может — это будет выглядеть, как побег. Он уверен.

— Магнус? — Алек оборачивается от груши, которую колотил, и смотрит на него удивленно, открыто, с той долей наивности, которая пугает Бейна в душе. Этому парнишке кто-нибудь уже разбивал сердце или он первый, кто должен это сделать?

— Александр, — кивает он, в знак приветствия, поднимаясь на тренировочный плац, скользя взглядом по голому торсу парня, с трудом отрываясь от этого зрелища, со стыдом ловя себя на этом.

— Потренируемся? — весело усмехнувшись, предлагает Лайтвуд, вставая в боевую стойку, и Бейн кивает, занимая аналогичную. Для мальчишки Алек достаточно хорошо натренирован. Будь у него чуть больше опыта, возможно, он смог бы даже завалить Бейна. Но в этот раз тот укладывает его на живот, прижимая к полу, и, оказавшись одурманенным этой маленькой победой, сопровождаемой смехом альфы, пропускает мгновение, когда их метки соприкасаются. Резкая вспышка энергии, похожей на ту, что бывает во время магического взрыва, прошивает его изнутри и, захрипев, он валится на пол.

— Магнус! Магнус? Ты в порядке? — Парень тут же переворачивается, беря его на руки. Не прикрытую майкой кожу обжигает от прикосновений альфы, и Бейн тяжело закрывает глаза, стараясь ровно дышать. В груди заходится чувство, которое давно не приходило с подобной силой.

Течка для омеги — то самое время, когда она полностью отдается альфе, когда она желает ее и подчиняет своей воле только ради одного — потомства. Те омеги, что не проводят течки с альфами, ломают себя и тем самым убивают.

Бейн не проводит течки с альфами. С того самого времени, когда расстался с Микеланджело. Тот альфа был последним, кто касался его в эти дни, а после он приучил себя не рисковать и не давать организму сходить с ума лишний раз. Если не издеваться над телом лекарствами и близостью к желанному, то в течке нет ничего такого страшного и уничтожающего. Во всяком случае, не больше, чем менструации у женщин-омег перед началом цикла — неприятно, но вполне возможно перетерпеть.

После объединения меток тело Магнуса сгорает изнутри. Это смесь взбунтовавшейся магии и гормонов рвет его на куски и, допивая очередную бутылку воды, он думает о том, что сойдет с ума, если не найдет себе альфу на ночь, но его тело не хочет просто альфу. Оно хочет соулмейта, потому что считает, что тот знает, что нужно сделать. Сам Маг сильно сомневается в этом.

— Магнус! Открой двери! — Алек пинает его входную дверь и Магнус без сожалений запускает в нее сгустком магии, протяжно застонав от мгновенно пришедшей, наливающейся силой, боли в руке и от того, что замок ломается, и впускает альфу в квартиру. — Магнус!

Парень оказывается рядом раньше, чем Бейн успевает подумать о защитном магическом куполе, а после того, как руки Лайтвуда касаются его, а запах окутывает, это уже не имеет значения. Буря внутри утихает, боль отступает и Маг расслабляется, откинувшись на плечо альфы, прикрывая глаза.

— Ты в порядке? — Голос Алека обеспокоенный и в нем нет ни капли уверенности. Магнус качает головой и вздохнув прижимается щекой к крепкому плечу.

— Ты не оставил мне выбора, Александр.

Омеге свойственно подчиняться альфе, подстраиваться под него, открываться. Не связанным омегам, не встретившим свои пары, это кажется таким странным, диким и неудобным, но после, когда они находят свою альфу, свой соулмейт, это становится само собой разумеющимся. Открывать шею при своей паре, не напрягаться, когда та за спиной, тихо урчать, нежно сжимая чужие руки, обнимающие со спины во сне. Мир создал омегу для того, чтобы быть удобной для альфы.

Магнус, не открывая глаз, ведет рукой по телу, которое обнимает, нащупывая торс и мужскую грудь с жесткими волосками. Подбородок удобно упирается в чужое плечо, а метка пульсирует теплом, соприкасаясь с другой. Прошлой ночью Александр сумел унять все его переживания, отогнать страхи и излечить боль, после связав их. Отдаваясь Охотнику, Бейн видел все на столько четко и ярко, что поражался собственной ясности рассудка. Еще больше он поразился, когда после всего, вернувшись в успевшую остыть за время их пребывания в душе постель, Алек улегся, открывшись ему спиной и просто улыбнулся на тихий вопрос: «Так тебе ведь удобнее? И я не хочу еще ходить со вспоротым горлом.» Ночью он усмехнулся, обнимая альфу, объединяя метки. Сейчас, он думал о том, что вселенная знала о том, какими их следует создать и, объединяя в пару, была исключительно верного мнения.

Омеги созданы для альф. Альфы созданы для омег. Вся суть сложной головоломки мироздания заключена в том, что, не смотря на обычно отведенные роли, омега выполняет роль звезды и планеты для альфы, вращаясь вокруг нее, выстаивая всю свою жизнь для нее, но в ответ побуждая делать тоже же самое, становясь центром Вселенной для альфы. Омеге свойственно подчиняться альфе, открываться ей, принимать ее, но в замен альфа не может отказать, не может навредить, не может оттолкнуть. Альфа и омега — два созданных друг для друга, идеально взаимодействующих, элемента, осознать истоки и мотивы которых невозможно, от чего остается только принимать факты. Омега и альфа созданы друг для друга и, какими бы они ни были, они подходят друг другу совершенно и в итоге будут вместе.

Магнус даже не собирается спорить с этой истиной.


End file.
